choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Writers at Pixelberry
Writers at Pixelberry 'Ali' *Desire & Decorum 'Andrew Shvarts (Senior Writer)' Twitter: @Shvartacus *Bloodbound *Big Sky Country *Endless Summer *Most Wanted *Red Carpet Diaries *Veil of Secrets 'Ariel' Ariel's favorite genre is Science Fiction. She is a massive fan of Star Wars. In a blog post about Across the Void, she lists some of her favorite Science Fiction works. *Across the Void *Rules of Engagement 'Brandon' *It Lives *The Crown & The Flame 'Bre'Anna' *America's Most Eligible 'Brianna' In a blog post, Brianna revealed that her favorite acting experience was playing Othello. *High School Story *Class Act 'Cat' Twitter: @catherinevalman *America's Most Eligible *Home for the Holidays 'Chelsa' Twitter: @slagerinn *Bloodbound *It Lives *The Elementalists *The Freshman *The Sophomore 'Coco' Coco joined the team of Rules of Engagement in the middle of Book 1. For the writing, Coco drew inspiration from an uncle who had briefly worked as pianist on a cruise ship. In July 2017, in the blog post about Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Coco mentioned being a millenial and having graduated recently. *Perfect Match *Red Carpet Diaries *Rules of Engagement 'Coral' A blog post revealed that Coral is a Mass Effect fan and grew up watching plenty of science fiction. *Across the Void *Rules of Engagement 'Danica' *Passport to Romance 'Elizabeth' *America's Most Eligible *The Sophomore *The Junior *The Senior 'Eric' As revealed by himself in a blog post dating back to April 12, 2017, Eric was originally a writer, story lead and producer on Pixelberry's second app Hollywood U. *Red Carpet Diaries *The Crown & The Flame 'Emi' *Bloodbound *The Elementalists 'Emily' When asked about theater experience in a blog post about Class Act, Emily revealed that she suffered from Generalized Anxiety Disorder. She met her husband in one of her classes. *Class Act 'Eshani' *Passport to Romance 'Iris' *The Heist: Monaco 'Jake' *A Courtesan of Rome 'Jaylee' *Perfect Match 'Jennifer Hepler' Twitter: @JBHepler *A Courtesan of Rome *Desire & Decorum 'Jeffrey Herdman' According to his co-writers, Jeffrey has a wacky humor and is responsible for jokes about horses, hats, and poodles in The Royal Romance. He has been writing for Madeleine ever since her introduction in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, as revealed in a blog post about the release of The Royal Romance, Book 2. Twitter: @Jeffers_saannnn *The Royal Romance 'Jen' *Endless Summer *The Heist: Monaco 'Jennifer' (Senior Writer) A blog post about the release of The Royal Romance revealed that Kara and Jennifer have been best friends since high school. In another blog post about Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Jennifer mentions that she grew up with a sister and several cousins. She also talks about her family being Chinese and having grown up in the Philippines. Jennifer started writing at age 6, but originally planned to become a doctor. She used some of her own dating experience for writing Rules of Engagement. *Rules of Engagement *The Royal Romance *The Freshman Series 'Jessica' (Community Manager) *The Senior *The Elementalists 'Jilly' *Red Carpet Diaries *Veil of Secrets 'Kathleen' Kathlee mentioned in a blog post that she loves the fantasy genre. Her favorite book is Sabriel by Garth Nix. She says she was "raised on a diet of Grimm fairy tales and Greek legends". She loves writing "super long, flowery dialogues", but Eric was always there to "keep her in check". *Big Sky Country *It Lives *Nightbound *The Crown & The Flame *The Haunting of Braidwood Manor 'Kara Loo' (Senior Writer) A blog post about the release of The Royal Romance revealed that Kara and Jennifer have been best friends since high school. Kara's favorite fairy tale is Sleeping Beauty. In another blog post, she revealed that she is half Chinese and grew up in a big family (she is the youngest of four, with an older brother and two older sisters). She mentioned that she drew inspiration for the Rules of Engagement series from her own family experience. Instagram: karawrites Twitter: @ninjaribbon *Rules of Engagement *The Crown & The Flame *The Royal Romance 'Kelsie' *America's Most Eligible 'Keyan' *Hero 'Luke Georgette' Twitter: @RankHyperbole *Endless Summer *Most Wanted *Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance *Open Heart 'Max' (Head of Content) The day after the book release of High School Story, Book 1, Pixelberry released a blog post, confirming that Max was originally a writer for Surviving High School. He also worked as writer for HSS Prime, which is Pixelberry's name for the original High School Story app. Max started working on the team back when he was at college. He is the namesake of High School Story character Max, but they are opposite in temperament. *High School Story *Class Act *Veil of Secrets *Passport to Romance 'Maya' *The Elementalists *The Sophomore 'Megan' *America's Most Eligible *Home for the Holidays *LoveHacks 'Meagan' *Desire & Decorum *The Royal Romance 'Natasha' *Perfect Match 'Nicky' *It Lives 'Olivia' *America's Most Eligible *The Royal Romance 'Owen' (Senior Writer) Twitter: @aceofsquares *Big Sky Country *Bloodbound *Endless Summer *Hero *LoveHacks *Most Wanted *Perfect Match *Rules of Engagement *The Heist: Monaco 'Rachel' *Desire & Decorum (Possibly HSS, two Rachels work on High School Story) 'Rachel S' Twitter: '@RachelTheTall *High School Story *Class Act 'Rachel Zilberg Rachel Zilberg, alias Rachel Z., describes theater as her home in high school. She went to a small all-girls' Dominican school. The nuns had to approve of all productions and okayed their production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, as revealed in a blog post about High School Story: Class Act. Twitter: @razilberg *High School Story *Class Act 'Royal' In a blog post dating back to August 31, 2017, Royal mentioned that they received "The Smithsonian Guide to Comic Book Comics" as birthday present from their grandfather when they were little. Royal has been a comic fan ever since and reads them voraciously. Royal mentions having a wife as well as a superpower - Royal demagnitizes credit cards and constantly shocks themselves as well as other people. *Hero 'Sara' *The Sophomore *The Junior *The Senior 'Saran' *The Sophomore *The Junior *The Senior 'Shayn' *The Junior *The Senior 'Taage Storey' (Former Writer) Taage is a fan of the works of Philip K. Dick and grew up regularly watching Bladerunner (which is based on one of his stories), as revealed in a blog post about Across the Void. Twitter: @storeytell *Across the Void *Endless Summer 'Taylor' *Perfect Match 'Wendy' In their blog post dating back to December 8, 2016, Pixelberry introduced Wendy as a new writer. She was originally a fan of Pixelberry's app High School Story and moved from Washington, D.C. to the San Francisco Bay Area. She started working as writer on The Freshman. In another blog post, Wendy mentioned that she has always been a theatre kid and that this influences her writing. *The Freshman *High School Story *Class Act Gallery InfoOnSomePBWritersRedditAMA.jpg|List of PB Writers & Their Roles from the Reddit AMA ChoicesteamforRedditAMAon03-06-2019.png|Part I of PB's Reddit Choices AMA 03-06-2019 PartIIofRedditChoicesAMAon03-06-2019.png|Part II of PB's Reddit Choices AMA 03-06-2019 Chelsaatthe03-06-2019RedditAMA.png|Part III of PB's Reddit Choices AMA 03-06-2019 OwenatPB'sWritingSchool03-08-2019.png|Owen at PB's March 8, 2019 Writing School Seminar JenniferteachingWriter'sSchool.jpg|Jennifer at PB's March 15, 2019 Writing School Seminar Kara & Jennifer with other PB Writers on 03-29-19.png|Jenniffer & Kara on 03/29/19 KaratalkingtoJessicaonSlackaboutTRH.png|Kara talking TRH on PB's Slack Category:Browse